


00 Fool

by orphan_account



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, This was a extra credit assignment gone out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a fateful night in Cyprus, Roderigo stumbles across something that frees him of the strings tied by a traitorous puppeteer. Stricken by the sudden revelation, he dons a mask and takes matters in his own hands.
Relationships: Desdemona/Emilia, Othello/ Roderigo
Kudos: 15





	00 Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This was an extra credit assignment that I went ham on. Hope you like it; my teacher did.

The cool evening wind greeted Roderigo as he wandered the streets of Cyprus for a stroll.

In the distance, the bustling of the party celebrating the love of Othello and Desdemona echoed in the vacant streets.

The man felt a sting in his chest as he thought about the happy couple. How their love rivaled even the strongest bonds-how he never stood a chance against Othello.

Roderigo shook his head. No, tonight was supposed to be a joyous day after the defeat of the Turks- there will be no negative thoughts of any kind he reprimanded himself.

There was a sudden eruption of noise, attracting his attention. Seeing the quickly growing crowd, Roderigo headed towards the center of the commotion.

In the middle of the crowd was Cassio, his face red and sweaty. In front of the drunken man stood Iago, who appeared to be rather calm for the current situation, and Montano, whose clothes were bright red, soaked in wine.

"You fiend!" The soldier cried, "You spilled your wretched drink over my clothes!"

Cassio hiccuped, his body and the half-finished bottle in his hand swaying and staggering. A mess of words slurred from his mouth, "Y- you were the one -hic- in my damn way...!" Cassio shouted as he thrusted his shaky finger at Montana. He swung the bottle to his mouth, greedily gulping down its contents.

Montano snarled and took a heavy step towards Cassio, the man beside him making no move to stop the impending fight. In a rush of adrenaline Roderigo cried out,

"Montano, wait!"

Roderigo hastily stumbled towards the soldier, grabbing him before he could do anything rash

The man struggled in his grip and Roderigo briefly wondered who was the drunkard here.

"Roderigo, what in god's name are you doing?!"

"What in god's name are you doing? Are you out of your mind? Cassio is Othello's second in command and you are just a mere soldier! Think of the consequences!"

Montano gestured forcibly to his drenched clothes and then towards the swaying man before him. "This second in command ruined my clothes, how is this drunk fit to be a lieutenant?"

"Even so that is not up for you-"

A sudden blinding heat scorched the side of his head. Roderigo keeled over, releasing Montano to clutch his head. A sharp stinging sensation throbbed on the side of his forehead as he brought a hand before his eyes, his heart thumping in his chest. The crowd gasped.

Blood. 

Swallowing down vertigo, Roderigo slowly turned to see his assailant. He met Cassio's wide and frightened eyes, his face contorted in disbelief and horror. The bottle dripping with thick blood clattered on the ground, shattering to pieces. The lieutenant's hand flew to his mouth as he registered what had just happened.

"I-I-I didn't mean to- I don't know why-" The drunken redness of his face was gone, replaced by a pale white sheen. Roderigo took a cautious step forward, his hands raised as if approaching a frightened deer. 

"It's okay," He said slowly, whether it was to not aggravate the man further or due to blood-loss, he didn't know. Roderigo watched as the lieutenant's breathing grew erratic and his body beginning to shake. This would not end well.

Cassio lurched backwards, choking on a guilt-ridden sob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" He let out a small cry of surprise when he bumped into someone.

"What," The man spoke slowly, "Is the meaning of this?" The air was thick with silence and the scent of blood.

The general surveyed the scene before him. A crowd gathered around four men, one of whom were injured. No one said a word. 

He raised his voice and repeated himself,

"I said. What is the meaning of this?" Othello's voice boomed before the silent crowd. 

Montano cleared his throat and gestured towards Cassio, who was staring hard at the ground. Roderigo knew he should feel more anger towards the man, but now he felt pity more than anything. Cassio's reputation was his lifeline- and deep inside he was a good man.

Othello turned to his lieutenant, a silent cue for an explanation. Cassio stuttered, the humiliation and shock of his actions rendering him silent.

"Cassio, as my lieutenant, I expected better than this. Your behavior tonight is unacceptable for a man of your position." 

Roderigo watched Cassio's face fall into complete devastation. The general shook his head in disappointment. 

"Michael Cassio, you are hereby dismissed."

Cassio lowered his head, accepting his fate. He shuffled past the crowd, disappearing into the night like a lost spirit. Iago silently slithered after him and Montano stomped off to change his clothes. The crowd dispersed as it seemed the brawl was evidently over.

Othello turned to Roderigo, whose wounds were still bleeding. He waved his hand to motion him over. 

"You, follow me."

Wordlessly, Roderigo did as he was told.   
___________________________________________________________________________

The general led him through the streets of Cyprus and to the place where everyone from Venice had been staying at. The two entered what appeared to be a parlor. Othello told the man to sit as he left to fetch a medical kit. 

Roderigo sat, fidgeting and idly looking over the furniture in the room. How Iago acted struck him as odd. He made a mental note to visit the man later.

Othello reappeared, holding a box. He sat beside the injured man and silently tended to his wounds. When he was finished, he had a small smile on his face. Roderigo absentmindedly noted how he had only seen the man smile at Desdemona.

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he stood up. Roderigo moved his head experimentally. Beside a slight stinging pain, nothing was wrong. Of course the general would be experienced in treating injuries.

Roderigo got up from his seat and bowed slightly to Othello. “I’m feeling better now. Thank you for attending my wounds.” 

The other man shook his head, “No need to thank me, I’m glad you’re fine.” 

The two chatted briefly before Roderigo remembered his plan to find Iago. He bade farewell to the general and returned to the crisp night air.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Roderigo was making his way to where the fight began when he picked up a distant conversation. Listening closer, he recognized the voices of Cassio and Iago. He slowed his speed, hoping to not catch their attention. 

“My reputation, Iago! What am I going to do?” Cassio wailed,

“Not to worry, my friend. I know how you can get your position back.” Iago’s smooth voice echoed in the dark night. Roderigo took cover behind a nearby building.

“How?”

“Who does the Moor listen to? His lovely wife, Desdemona, no?”

“I’m… not following.”

Iago muttered something under his breath and Roderigo strained to hear it. It sounded suspiciously like “Of course you didn’t,” But the good and honest Iago would never say that, would he?”

“If you can get Desdemona to ask Othello for your job back, your position will be as good as yours.”

A moment of silence. Cassio appeared to be mulling over what Iago suggested.

“But… what if she says no?”

The man scoffed, “How can someone as selfless and generous as her refuse? She won’t just accept your request, she’ll do twice of what she’s told. You know how kind she is.”

“Yes… Yes, you’re right! Thank you, Iago!”

Cassio left hopeful, his quick footsteps growing fainter and fainter. A moment of silence passed and just as Roderigo was about to leave the shadows of the building-

“Heh, Cassio, gullible as always. Then again, everyone in this cursed place were fools to begin with.”

Roderigo stopped dead in tracks. What was he hearing?

“This plan is coming together- I can already see it. Poor Cassio begs the lovely Desdemona to help save his reputation. Not being to refuse anyone, she accepts and she hounds at Othello to reinstate Cassio. All I have to do is whisper in our dear Moor’s ear how Desdemona and Cassio are seeing each other behind his back and he’ll do all the work for me.” He chuckled, the harsh sound reverberating in the empty lot. 

Roderigo listened to the crunch of dirt as Iago’s footsteps left the field. A beat of silence. He released a breath of air he didn’t realize he was holding.

His body felt numb and his mind was bursting with questions and the stinging of a betrayal. Roderigo swallowed thickly and clenched his fists. There was one thing that was clear. Iago was going to doom Othello and Desdomona was in danger if his plan succeeds.  
___________________________________________________________________________ 

In his room, Roderigo lied awake, unable to sleep from the racing thoughts in his head. 

If he left Iago alone, then Desdemona was at risk. But what could he do? He was just a nobody. 

Roderigo huffed and turned over in his bed. In the morning he would have better ideas. All he could do now was sleep.

But just before he could drift completely to sleep, the sound of distant music jolted him awake. He turned over and glared at the window. Who on earth was awake at this hour?

The noise grew louder, then fainter as it passed the building. Late-night party goers, Roderigo absentmindedly thought, seeking out entertainment even past midnight. 

The idea of entertainment struck out to him. Wasn't Cassio planning on inviting musicians and entertainers tomorrow to celebrate the marriage of Desdemona and Othello?

If he wanted to stop Iago, perhaps he could warn Othello before hand, or at the very least attempt to sabotage the traitor's plans.

And he'd have to do it without Iago knowing- a disguise was necessary. Why not blend in with the group of entertainers tomorrow? It was perfect; He'd appear and disappear within a few days and Iago would be none the wiser.

Unable to help himself, Roderigo grinned. Yes, this will work. This way, he'll foil Iago's plans and save Desdemona without being in harm's way.

The first thing to do tomorrow, he mentally noted, was to find some appropriate clothing. With a new burning motivation, Roderigo closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
___________________________________________________________________________

The sun shone through the windows, the birds who roused at dawn chirped noisily in the trees. Roderigo woke up and stretched out any remainder of sleep.

He dressed and prepared to look for clothes to blend in with the entertainers. As he fetched his wallet, he remembered when Iago told him to buy jewelry for Desdemona and how he would give them to her. He growled when he realized where the gifts must've ended up. How truly foolish they were, he thought, to have all been tricked by that man.

Roderigo headed off to the busy streets of Cyprus. Venders were all calling out to advertise their merchandise, selling a variety of things on the side of the road. He searched for a cheap clothes shop while idly looking around the sights of the country.

A particular store stood out to him. It looked cheap enough that he could afford it without losing all his money, but nice enough that the clothes should be of decent quality. Standing in front of the store, Roderigo took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hello?" He called out. Roderigo cautiously stepped around folded piles of clothes and other things like books. The store was relatively small and cramped in nearly a cozy way.

"Just a minute!" A voice rang out from the back. In a few moments, a woman emerged from a curtain with a pile of clothes in her arms. She dropped the clothes neatly onto the ground, and turned to Roderigo and smiled.

"How can I help you?"

Roderigo scratched the back of his neck, "Do you… have any clothes for an entertainer?"

"Well what kind of entertainer, sir?"

"Ah, maybe the one with the cheapest clothes here?"

The woman tapped her chin as she pondered for a bit. "Well, we do have a simple set for a jester- complete with a mask and everything!"

"May I see it?"

"Of course," she turned around, searching for a specific pile of clothes. Seeming to find the right one, the woman shuffled through the pile and picked a few articles of clothing. She then went behind the curtain and returned with a mask in hand. 

She was right, the clothes were quite simple. Not that Roderigo was complaining- the less attention the better. There was a light tunic, dark pants, and black shoes. On top of the clothes was a white mask with the standard eye and mouth holes, with an elegant and simple gold engravings on the upper left side.

"Where's the hat?" Roderigo asked. 

"Ah… about that…" The woman looked sheepish, "We actually lost that hat. Some dog thought it was a toy and ran away with it. I'll take it off the bill, though."

"Fine by me," He said.

Roderigo paid for the clothes and returned home. Now he had to figure out how to infiltrate the band of entertainers.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Luckily for him, doing that was much easier than he thought. Roderigo remembered how Cassio mentioned that the entertainers were arriving at the docks. Roderigo donned his disguise and upon arriving at said docks, a member of the band (presumably the leader as she was wearing an extravagant gown and had a natural commanding aura to her,) pointed at Roderigo and shouted, 

“You, there! Jester!” 

Roderigo looked around and then gestured to himself, 

“Me?”

“Yes, you! The gods have graced us today!” She motioned him to come closer, as he did.

“You see, Jester, our clown has ran away- gone off and eloped with a travelling merchant and left us all to die! Say, would you like to join our merry band?”

This was his chance- in a heartbeat, Roderigo replied, 

“Yes!”

The woman slapped his back and laughed loudly, ‘Ay, that’s the spirit! Come, we’re about to leave,” 

She led her group, along with the newest addition of Roderigo, to where the people from Venice had been staying; the band playing cheery music the whole time, livening up the streets. On the way, Roderigo learned the name of the ringmaster was Isabella and how her group had been together for years; the man felt a bit bad that he was going to leave as soon as Iago’s plans were ruined.

The band arrived at their destination, with Cassio waiting for them. The lieutenant led them inside, where he said Othello, Desdemona, Emilia, and Iago were.

The entertainers went in and did what they did best- entertain. Roderigo stood awkwardly against the wall as he watched the people in the room have fun and laugh.

“How are you doing?”

A voice beside him surprised him. Roderigo turned to look, shocked to see the general himself.

“Oh, Mr. Othello-sir?” Roderigo was glad his voice was muffled by the mask, and that his embarrassed red face was obscured as well. 

The man chuckled, “Please, just call me Othello. What shall I call you?”

“I’m, uh, the jester- sir”

“The jester, huh? Why don’t you tell a joke?”

Internally, Roderigo began to panic. Jokes?

“Uh. Are you a clockmaker? Because you wind my heart?”

A beat of silence. Roderigo wanted to die.

Suddenly, Othello erupted with laughter and for a moment, it seemed as if the world became brighter.

“You’ve got quite a sense of humor, don’t you?” He complimented.

“Um, Thank you. I heard you were a pretty good story teller so you probably have one better than me,” Othello lit up at the opportunity of being able to share his stories.

The general told tales from his childhood and during his time in the military, and Roderigo understood how Desdemona fell in love with him from his stories. The two talked until nightfall. Then, Cassio’s voice rang clear throughout the room;

“Our dear entertainers, why don’t you all stay here tonight? Consider it thanks for this grand time!”

The band of entertainers murmured in excitement for not sleeping in a tavern. “Sounds good!” Isabella called out. A chorus of cheers erupted from the group. Cassio gestured for them to follow and Roderigo felt reluctant for some reason to leave. Othello waved goodbye and Roderigo joined the others to their new rooms.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Once settled in their room, the lights in the building were extinguished and the people began to sleep. For another night, Roderigo lied awake.

Fed up with his inability to sleep, the man threw off his covers and wore his jester apparel. He left his room and wandered aimlessly around the house until he heard voices echoing in the corridors. 

“-It can’t be true- you’re lying!”

“You know I don’t lie, Othello. You saw how he acted around her- He’s in love with her and she with him. Why else would she want him to get his position back so badly?”

Roderigo froze, Iago was talking to Othello. That only meant that man’s plan was in action. Othello and Iago stood in the dark hallway, illuminated only by the lamp in Othello’s hand.

“Give me proof, Iago. Show me how they’re having an affair.”

“You see, sir,” He lowered his voice to a hush, as if he was telling a terrible lie; Othello’s lamp flickering, casting his face in an ominous shadow. “I heard him.”

“Heard… him?”

“Heard him at night! Moaning her name, placing his lips on mine as if it were her’s- the glances they share. You have to trust me.”

“You’re… lying…” Othello muttered, but he sounded weaker, as if he was doubting himself. The light in his hand seemed to be dimming. Roderigo gritted his teeth, unable to bear to hear anymore.

“Sir!” He shouted as he walked briskly towards the two, who were surprised by his sudden arrival.

“The jester?” Othello said, the conversation he had with Iago momentarily forgotten. Roderigo grabbed his arm and began dragging him away.

“Um, sir! There’s something very important you need to see right now!”

Bewildered, Othello turned his head towards Iago, shouting a hasty apology and leaving the man standing alone in the dark. He stood still as if he was a statue as the hurried footsteps of the jester and Othello faded away within the house.

This was annoying, he thought. Othello left before he could fully convince him. This was no matter- the plan was coming together nicely. The Moor had the seeds of doubt planted in his mind, albeit shallowly. He’d have to finish this the next time he sees him- but not too soon. That jester, though, was beginning to get on his nerves. Perhaps a little talk was in demand.

Iago clicked his tongue as he began returning to his room. How annoying.  
___________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, the band of entertainers and the Venetians rose and had their breakfast together. After their breakfast, they parted ways with another plan to meet again tonight for a small party. 

Before Roderigo could leave the building with the others, a hand on his shoulder stopped him in the doorway. 

He turned around, greeted by the smiling face of Iago. A sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach- this was not good. 

“Hello, good sir. Mind if I have a chat with you?”

“Uh…” The jester stalled. What was he supposed to say? “Sure,”

Iago clasped his hands together, “That’s great! Now if you’ll follow me,” The man began walking deeper into the house.

Uneasily, Roderigo followed, although every inch of him told him to run for the door.

The man led him to a nearly enclosed room deep in the house. The feeling telling him to run grew louder. Roderigo swallowed his fear, hoping it wouldn’t show in his shaky voice,

“Um, what would you like to talk about?”

Iago’s eyes flicker around the room and then to the man in front of him. His cold eyes met Roderigo’s and despite the mask, Roderigo felt as if he knew everything about him. 

“You see, sir,” He began, his voice sharp, “I was just so curious as to why you were wandering about the house so late at night.” His grin grew bigger. “I hope you weren’t doing anything… wrong, were you?”

Roderigo stammered, “No- I was just strolling ‘cause I couldn’t sleep-”

“Oh? Well I suppose that’s understandable. Then if you weren’t doing anything wrong then you can answer where you led our general off to and why?”

“Uh, you see-well-”

“Hm?” He took a step closer to the man.

“I-”

“Hm?” Another step closer.

“I was taking him away from you!”

Silence. Iago’s smile and eyes grew wide, he resembled the cat who caught the canary.

“And why,” He said quietly, “Would you do that?”

Roderigo’s breath hitched as he struggled to swallow down the lump in his throat; he couldn’t think of anything to say. His heart beat violently in his chest, he prayed Iago couldn’t hear it.

Iago laughed, the sound echoing in the room and in his ears. “You know.” He said, nearly maniacally.

Silence was Roderigo’s answer, but it was too late. He’d been found out.

Iago leaned in close to Roderigo’s ears, still smiling. “If you tell a single soul, I will find out. And someone’s blood will be on your hands, jester.”

Roderigo’s eyes widen, “Y-you wouldn’t dare,” He whispered.

“Oh, would I? You see, our lovely Desdemona is so gullible- she’d follow anyone anywhere. All I have to do is tell her Othello wants her to come over there and a simple slip of a knife-”

No.

Roderigo kept his eyes on the ground, his fists clenching and unclenching. Iago scoffed and left the room with a smile still on his face. 

What was he supposed to do now?  
___________________________________________________________________________

Iago walked back into the common room, where Emilia had been waiting near the front door. She walked up to him, upon seeing her husband. 

“Dear, look what I found,” 

She took something from her pocket- a familiar looking handkerchief.

Emilia brought it towards her husband, who stared at it with intrigue, “This is-”

“Desdemona’s handkerchief, yes.” The man snatched the cloth from her hands, looking at it as the final pieces of his plan fell together. 

Yes, this will do just nicely.

“Good work, Emilia. Now I must go.” He pushed past her and towards the door.

“Ah, but-” But before she could finish, the man was already gone.  
__________________________________________________________________________

The day went on and it was soon time for the band of entertainers to return for another night of fun, though Roderigo was more reluctant to go. 

They were warmly welcomed into the house as the nightly festivities began. Roderigo tried to enjoy his time there but the feeling of someone staring sent shivers down his back and everytime he looked around there was no one there.

The general also seemed to also be less enthusiastic during the party. Whenever Cassio tried to speak with him, most likely to get on his good side, the man looked conflicted and uncomfortable. Roderigo couldn’t blame him, especially with what Iago had told him.

The night flew by in a haze, Roderigo kept his eyes on Desdemona scared that if he looked away for even just a second-

“Jester! It’s time to go to bed!” Isabella’s loud voice boomed over the other as she gestured towards their assigned room. Roderigo contemplated another restless night. He shook his head.

“I’m going to step out for a bit,” The ringmaster nodded and left with the others to turn in for the night.

Roderigo sighed as the cool wind blew against his weary body. He ran a hand down his face and sat against the outer exterior of the building. What was he doing? This entire plan of his was a failure to begin with- he shouldn’t have tried to stop Iago, there was no use. Staring idly into the black sky, the man sat still for a while. 

The shattering of glass resounded back inside the house and a thud followed. Roderigo shot up, scrambling back inside.

A spilled drink and fragments of glass lay on the ground, as well as the body of Othello; shaking with his fists clenched. Iago stood over him grinning and with a handkerchief in hand. He bent down and brought the handkerchief closer to the general. Roderigo stared at the scene before him with wide eyes.

His impulses told him to run, to grab Othello and get out. 

But, Desdemona- 

No, can’t you see? Othello’s in danger- 

She will die and it’ll be all your fault-

Othello’s in danger!

Without thinking, Roderigo bolted towards Othello, grabbing him as gently as he could and to his room

Iago stood, now alone in the room, and began laughing, shaking his head.

He walked towards the door, glass crushing beneath his feet; his laugh echoing into the night.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Safe in his room, Roderigo gingerly placed Othello on his bed, who remained unresponsive.

He closed his eyes and sighed, why did he take him in the first place- His eyes shot open. 

Desdemona.

Roderigo turned to sprint out the room but before he could-

“Jester?”

He faced the now conscious man. 

“Um. Yes.”

Othello blinked, and then gave a slight chuckle. “How funny, you always seem to pull me out of conversations I have with Iago when they too much. I swear, he’s been acting off lately, but I can’t quite tell what it is.”

Roderigo swallowed heavily. It was now or never.

“Listen, Othello. I need to tell you something.”

“Hm?”

Roderigo breathed in deeply, and took off his mask. Othello’s eyes widen in surprise. He pointed at the man before him.

“You’re-”

“Roderigo, yeah. I.. need to tell you something about Iago.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

The clicking sound of heels against marble ground resonated in the halls as a man made his way to room of the Moor’s wife. On his side lay his sword, ready to be brandished.

The sound stopped as he stood before a slightly cracked open door. He breathed in and then out, and knocked on it.

The door swung open to the face of his wife, her face contorted in surprise to see the man. 

He smiled. “I would like to speak with Desdemona, if that’s alright.”

She hesitated before allowing him in.

Her mistake.

“Iago! How nice to see you! Do you need anything?”

The man said nothing, waiting for the tell-tale click of the door closing.

“Iago?”

He unsheathed his sword, relishing in the horrored gasps of the two women. He took a step closer to Desdemona. 

“I-I-I don’t understand-”

“Shut up.”

Iago lunged, his sword positioned to slice through her with practiced ease, but was caught off guard by a sudden opposing force; the sound of metal scraping against metal ringing in his ears.

He grunted, stepping backwards. Before him stood Emilia armed with a fire poker of all things. Iago scoffed.

“What’s this? My own wife turning against me?”

Emilia glared and raised her weapon, Desdemona safely behind her. “Quiet. I will not have you hurt my lady.”

He shrugged, waving his sword casually. “Have it your way. If you want to die too, so be it.” The man stepped forward prepared to attack again.

The door burst open, slamming against the walls. Roderigo and Othello rushed in, the latter holding a sword. 

“Iago!” He cried out and charged towards his opponent, who parried the attack with a look of growing irritation.

Emilia took the opportunity to thrust the poker into his side. He screamed at the burning pain. His head whipped towards her and with a rush of adrenaline, he kicked her down towards Desdemona, their bodies colliding to the ground.

With one enemy down at the moment, he turned to Othello. 

“Heh. Are you going to kill me?”

The man growled, “Yes.”

“Look at you. A monster. Do you think anyone could ever love you?” He spat. 

Othello flinched, Iago lunged to pierce his sword through him. The general blocked the attack with his sword at the last second, the impact leaving him unbalanced. Iago kneed the general, the man’s head crashing into the ground.

He stood above his body, sword raised to deliver the final blow. 

Roderigo, at a loss of what else to do, did the only thing he could think of and threw himself onto the man. Iago grunted as he struggled to throw the man off. With a cry, Iago grabbed his throat, slammed him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

“You,” He gritted out, “Have been a very annoying thorn in my side and I’ll be glad to finally kill you.” His grip tightened and Roderigo could only choke out strangled cries of help as he struggled futilely on floor.

Before his world could go fully dark, the tight grip on his neck suddenly disappeared. The thud of a body hitting the ground beside him reached his ears and Roderigo looked up to see the triumphant face of Emilia holding the hilt of a sword.

Roderigo stared at her with wide eyes.

“Thanks,”

“No problem.” She said, extending a hand forward to help him up. 

As Emilia left to tend to Desdemona, who hugged her tightly the second she came close, Roderigo went to Othello.

“So,” He began. “What do we do with him?” He gestured towards the unconscious man on the ground with a hint of uneasiness.

The general gazed upon Iago, shaking his head. “I’ll leave him up to Cassio, his fate is in his hands. I trust he knows what to do.” 

“Smart idea. How are you holding up?” Roderigo asked. Othello looked at him with tired but relieved eyes. 

“To be honest? I have no idea.” Roderigo barked out a laugh, to which the other man smiled at.

“Roderigo,”

Othello turned to face him. “I’d like to say thank you.” He took his hands to his own. Roderigo felt a bit embarrassed at his sincerity, but he didn’t pull away.

“You’re welcome?”

“If it weren’t for you… I would’ve fallen victim to Iago’s treacherous plan.”

“Nah. I’m sure you wouldn’t have-”

“No. You were the one who saved us- saved me. Thank you.” 

Roderigo gulped, at a loss of what to say. Good lord, no wonder Desdemona fell in love with this man.

“Othello!” Everyone turned to Cassio, leaning against the doorway and out of breath. 

“What happened?” He asked, looking at Iago, unconscious on the floor. 

Emilia pulled him aside to give a quick rundown of what had happened moments ago, Cassio’s face shifted to a solemn look. 

He nodded, “I understand. I’ll have him locked up here and punished for his crimes, rest assured.” The man left to fetch some guards to help take Iago away and a while later, they arrived and carried the criminal away. Roderigo hoped he would never see him again.

Desdemona and Emilia wanted some fresh air after the eventful night and left with joined hands, Desdemona looked Roderigo in the eye with a knowing smile. 

The only ones left in the room were Othello and Roderigo.

The general offered his hand to Roderigo with a soft smile he couldn’t say no to.

Roderigo took his hand and together they left the room.


End file.
